En mi memoria
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: Múnich, Alemania, 1924. Edward Elric recuerda algunos momentos vividos junto al coronel Roy Mustang años atrás, cómo éste está tan lejos… y también en su memoria. Roy Mustang/Edward Elric.


Resumen:

Múnich, Alemania, 1924. Edward Elric recuerda algunos momentos vividos junto al coronel Roy Mustang años atrás, cómo éste está tan lejos… y también en su memoria.

Roy Mustang/Edward Elric.

**En mi memoria**

**Por: Pervertida Yaoista**

Aclaraciones del texto: 

Basado después de la película "El conquistador de Shamballa".

Advertencia: El fanfic es de temática yaoi, es decir "chico/chico", "relaciones homosexuales" o simplemente "gay". Si no te gusta, pues no leas; si no te gusta pero quieres leer, agradeceré de antemano que lo intentes; si te gusta, ¡espero que disfrutes! ¡Ah, me olvidaba! Von Hohenheim no murió. ¡POV Edward!

—_En cursiva_: palabras claves para Edward.

—**En negrita**: canción que da nombre al fanfic, "En mi memoria" de Francisca Valenzuela.

—»Entre flechitas«: Monólogo/Diálogo entre personajes en tiempo pasado.

* * *

Una vez más amanece en Múnich, una ciudad dentro de este país llamado Alemania. Las cosas en 1924 son difíciles, puesto que las relaciones judío/alemanas comienzan a ser muy inestables. Aquella insurrección, llevada a cabo en 1923 por un loco llamado Hitler y los Nazis, ha fracasado, pero de alguna u otra manera influyó demasiado en esta gente. Por otro lado estoy yo, Edward Elric, trabajando aún con los cohetes. Extraño a Alphonse Heydrich, ese amigo que me enseñó mi trabajo actual y que murió injustamente. Extraño tantas cosas de mi mundo. _Le extraño a él_.

Es octubre y falta sólo una semana para que se cumpla un año desde que volví aquí. Cerramos _La Puerta_ desde ambos mundos y así… me sentencié a vivir como un simple mortal. No puedo usar alquimia, pero vivo junto a Al y a mi… padre —titubeo para no decirle "mierda de padre", a Al no le gusta—.

Últimamente, en casa las cosas son más agradables. Mi hermano menor actúa como ente neutral cuando Hohenheim y yo discutimos, haciendo todo más ameno. Pero, en estas fechas, no puedo hacer más que deprimirme y lamentar mi vacía vida. Es en días como hoy que el estómago se me aprieta en un nudo incontenible y las ganas de llorar se presentan con fuerza mientras me remuevo entre las sábanas de mi cama. Pero las contengo, aferrándome a _su_ recuerdo, aunque éste me hace sentir muy vulnerable, como si estuviese desnudo ante el universo.

"**Y que me trague la tierra y que me lleve el mar  
que me desvistan al frío y que me vean temblar  
Que me devore la noche oscura, oscura estoy…"  
**

Mi rutina comienza luego de estarme en cama por más de una hora. Algo poco común en mí. Al aparecer en la cocina, mi hermano ya está desayunando y me pregunta si dormí bien. ¿Y yo qué respondo? Que sí, sonriendo, aunque por dentro sólo quiero volver a la cama para soñar con _él_. Porque casi todas las noches sueño con Roy Mustang.

Ese bastardo significó demasiado para mí. Al principio, me parecía de lo peor, un tipo engreído, orgulloso y de aires altivos; y para qué decir… ¡un mujeriego! Bueno, no puedo culparle, su apuesto rostro y físico envidiable atraía a las mujeres como un imán.

A mis quince años, cuando ya era un alquimista estatal, no sabía distinguir los sentimientos amorosos, pues en mi mente no había otro propósito que el recuperar el cuerpo de Al. Pero… _sentía algo_ por el coronel. Lo noté —o terminé por aceptarlo— el día en que volví a Rizembul para una navidad, aprovechando que el coronel bastardo no tenía misiones para mí. Winry terminaba de regañarme por no cuidar bien mis automails, Pinako cocinaba alguna cosa que olía bien y Alphonse había ido a visitar la tumba de nuestra madre. Yo… pensaba demasiado en Mustang. Me fijé entonces que —después de mucho tiempo— ya no me molestaba tanto que él se burlara de mi estatura, que me divertía molestarle por su edad, que _necesitaba_ escuchar su profunda voz, que _quería_ que sus oscuros ojos penetraran mi mente y mi cuerpo. Ahí me planteé si yo le amaba. Ahora sé que _aún le necesito, que le quiero, y le amo_.

—¿Pasa algo, hermano? —me pregunta Al, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Eh? Ah no, nada, estoy bien —le digo, aunque él no se ve convencido, así que confieso—. Soñé de nuevo.

—¡Oh! —exclama, bajando la vista hacia su vaso de leche.

Alphonse lo sabe. De hecho, siempre lo ha sabido porque es muy perceptivo. En esa época notó mis sonrojos y suspiros frecuentes, mis intentos por llamar la atención del coronel, mis esfuerzos por pasar más tiempo junto a éste, mis ansias de verle y que él me devolviera la mirada, o una de esas sonrisas coquetas y sarcásticas luego de decirme algún comentario burdo.

—Cada día pareciera que duermes más. Es como si le buscaras en tus sueños.

Yo sonrío con tristeza al escucharle. Ha acertado— Y no logro encontrarle, Al.

"**Lejos yo te busco y no estás, pero yo te siento igual**

**Cómo entenderlo, cómo aceptar,**

**que en mi recuerdo existes y en mi memoria"  
**

Recuerdo que cinco meses después de esa navidad supe que no sólo Al sabía, sino también los militares a cargo del coronel… y hasta el mismo Mustang. ¿Cómo me enteré de eso? No fue difícil. Roy me lo dijo directamente en su oficina una tarde, ya casi noche, después de que todos sus subordinados se fueran. Pensé que se burlaría de mí y de esos sentimientos que había albergado. Pero contrario a cualquier pronóstico, él sólo… _sólo me besó_. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y sólo eran capaces de mirar el rostro sereno de Roy, aunque sus ojos negros me gritaban que recién allí pudo tomar el valor de hacerlo. Suspiré contra sus labios y apreté los párpados con fuerza, notando que mi cara ardía. Tenía miedo de lo que sentía y el coronel pareció notarlo, porque sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y no dejó de darme ligeros besos por el rostro. »Acero, mírame«, me susurró contra la boca y yo negué con la cabeza. No quería verle, no mientras mis piernas temblaran. »Edward, mírame, por favor«, dijo luego, como en una súplica. Mi cuerpo tembló al son de los latidos desbocados de mi corazón; mi nombre en su boca sonaba glorioso, sublime, tentador… me hizo abrir los ojos.

—¿Ed, me estás escuchando? —la mano de Hohenheim en mi hombro me sacude sin delicadeza… algo que no me sorprende del viejo. Son las cinco de la tarde ya y ni cuenta me di de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo.

—Uf, sí, ¿qué quieres? —respondo mordaz, molesto porque interrumpió mi recuerdo.

—¡Hey, no te enfades! —mi viejo sonríe divertido—. Acabo de llegar del trabajo y tú me recibes así… ¡qué desconsiderado eres con tu padre! —lloriquea entonces exageradamente, como si en verdad sufriera. ¡Já!

—Sí, sí, como sea —agito la mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras y también a él. Sólo soy capaz de revivir, en base a mis recuerdos, el primer beso que nos dimos.

Esa vez… él miró mis ojos ambarinos y me dijo »Edward, dime lo que sientes por mí, dímelo a la cara«. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que me obligué a no soltar, no quería que el coronel me viera vulnerable. »¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?« respondí en un hilo de voz; »Sólo dime que me amas, y yo te corresponderé«. Las manos que antes reposaban en mis mejillas, cayeron por mis hombros hasta que tomaron mis manos; Roy hizo eso y me estremeció por completo. Recuerdo que tragué saliva pesadamente mientras mi respiración se perdía: »Yo te amo, bastardo«; al hablar, sentí que la barbilla me temblaba y que me ruborizaba fuertemente. Entre mis ojos empañados logré divisar una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, una que no había visto nunca… _una sonrisa sincera dedicada a mí_. Me obligó a llevar las manos a sus hombros y luego tomó mi cintura en un abrazo suave, inclinándose lo suficiente para besarme una vez más. »Abre tu boca, Edward« me indicó, y yo con timidez lo hice… de inmediato sentí cómo su lengua —parecía de fuego, ¡porque me quemaba!— se deslizaba entre mis labios para luego ingresar y jugar con la mía, tan torpe e inexperta. Me aferré a su cabellera y Mustang me estrechó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, teniendo mucha paciencia para enseñarme a besarle… recuerdo que me enseñó _muchas cosas_ esa noche.

Ahora suspiro cansado, dejando caer mi cabeza contra el automail barato que construyó mi padre —jamás podrá igualar el trabajo de Winry—. Mi memoria no le hace justicia al verdadero Roy, no asemeja en nada al roce de sus manos en mi piel o sus besos en mi boca. El recuerdo de ambas me hace sentir vacío, pero… debo valorarlo de igual modo, porque es lo _único_ que me queda.

**"Hay un vacío que no deja de insistir.  
No hay sentido si no hay sentir.  
Tú te fuiste y, contigo, un poco de mi"  
**

Quizás el vacío que siento en mi pecho sea porque una parte de mí se quedó con Roy. Tal vez él me la arrebató sin saberlo, o yo se la entregué inconscientemente durante aquel fatídico día.

Dietlinde Eckart, directora de la Sociedad de Thule en 1923, tenía la ridícula idea de encontrar "Shamballa" para vivir una utopía y una sarta de ¡bla-bla-blá! Debo reconocer que aunque sus ideales eran estúpidamente peligrosos, me ayudó bastante y se lo agradezco "en parte"… pues me dio la oportunidad de reencontrarme con Roy.

En medio de esa guerra, Al y yo subíamos hacia uno de los aviones enemigos con alquimia y, cuando corrimos peligro, él apareció en un globo y nos ayudó. En un principio, no le tomé mucha importancia a su presencia, pero sí vislumbré su suave sonrisa… esa que me quitaba el aliento, antaño. Roy ironizó con mi facultad para meterme en problemas y yo me burlé de su parche… ¡la verdad es que no le quedaba nada bien! Cuando todo terminó, regresé junto a mi hermano y a Roy en el ala del avión… pero yo, como el idiota que soy a veces, preferí volver al otro lado de la puerta… dejando a Al, dejando a Winry, _dejando a Roy una vez más. _Noah me preguntó que porqué volví y le dije con congoja: »Yo también me lo pregunto«.

Recordé entonces, y recuerdo ahora, la mirada tan cargada de melancolía que él me dirigió. Cierro los ojos, apesadumbrado. Afuera ya es de noche y estoy echado de cualquier manera sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, extrañando sobremanera a Roy Mustang: sus gestos, sus sonrisas coquetas, sus sarcasmos, su aroma, sus caricias… sus besos. Me duermo pensando en ello.

"**Lejos yo te busco y no estás, pero yo te siento igual  
Cómo entenderlo, cómo aceptar,  
que en mi recuerdo existes y en mi memoria  
que en mi recuerdo existes y en mi memoria  
que en mi recuerdo existes y en..."  
**

Mi memoria parece jugarme sucio. Sé que, si sigo recordando de esta manera, sólo me hago sufrir. ¡Qué masoquista me he vuelto, ¿verdad?! Pero su rostro no quiere salir de mi mente, no le puedo sacar, no le _quiero_ sacar… ni siquiera inconscientemente.

Mis sueños están plagados de él. No. No son sueños propiamente tal, son recuerdos… _de mi primera vez,_ que se me presentan en forma de sueño. ¿Algo enredado? Sí, hasta yo me lié.

En los mismos, yo gimo contra su boca, me toma de los glúteos y yo doy un ligero salto para abrazarme a su cuerpo, con los brazos tras su nuca, con las piernas en su cadera. Ante el apasionado y urgente beso que me da, quedo sin aliento y gimo al cielo de su oficina, a lo que él aprovecha para besar y morder mi mandíbula, luego mi cuello. Otro gemido se me escapa… Roy era experto en hacerme soltar jadeos de placer, gruñidos de dolor o molestia, así como ronroneos de excitación.

Aparte de abrazarle con mis extremidades —tanto humanas como de metal—, no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa… ¡porque no sé qué hacer! Me recrimino por ser un crío, sintiéndome como un completo imbécil. ¿Cómo es que Mustang puede corresponderme? ¡Si soy un fiasco! Pero Roy no se ve desanimado por eso; al contrario, me guía hasta su escritorio y me sienta en él, quedando entre medio de mis piernas. Me pide que le saque la chaqueta militar, que le abra la camisa y la deslice. Y yo lo hago, idiotizado por su figura, memorizando cada trozo de piel y el aroma que desprende su cabello cuando roza mi nariz al momento que se inclina para lamer mi cuello una vez más.

Yo, en el sueño, me estremezco y encorvo la espalda para apegarme a Roy. Sus manos ya despojaron —sin que me diese cuenta alguna— las prendas superiores y me hace sonrojar violentamente al abarcar con su cálida boca uno de mis pezones.

Mi cuerpo se tensa ante su toque. »Ah coronel, yo no…«. Sé que me escucha aunque haya balbuceado la frase inconclusa; todos mis músculos se sienten agarrotados por la tensión, pero caldeados a la vez. ¿Cómo me deshago del calor?, me pregunto mientras muerdo mi labio inferior, mirando hacia un costado del escritorio, apenado. »Edward, no tienes que tener miedo« susurra suave, obligándome a que le mire a los ojos con su mano en mi mentón. »¿Confías en mi?«. Yo le contesto sinceramente: »Ahm… bueno, aunque sueles ser un maldito cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo, sí, lo hago«. Roy suelta una carcajada forzada a la vez que observo un tic en su ojo izquierdo y una vena hinchada en su sien. »Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero… me basta por ahora«. El _pero_ que susurra guturalmente en mi oído me hace jadear de sorpresa, pues de repente su entrepierna se frota descaradamente contra la mía, dejándome claro que está _excitado por mí_. Me sonrojo. Todo mi cuerpo reacciona en una convulsión y me entrego por completo cuando dice en voz ronca… »Deja que te ame sin reservas… sólo déjate llevar".

"**Yo entiendo que es muy tarde, tú ya estás lejos, **

**Construyendo en otro lugar **

**que no puedo llegar, es tan allá ese lugar. **

**Me esperarás hasta llegar a ese lugar.  
Me esperarás hasta llegar, hasta llegar a ese lugar"  
**

Despierto en medio de la noche, con la respiración agitada y una dolorosa erección siendo oprimida por mis calzoncillos. Suspiro abatido, todavía sintiendo las placenteras descargas que el sueño húmedo me ha dejado, pese a que me dormí incómodamente apoyado en el escritorio.

El tiempo ha transcurrido y, ahora que cuento con 18 años, pienso en lo que se sentiría hacer el amor con Roy. ¿Qué pasaría por su mente?, ¿estaría contento con mi madurez física?, ¿disfrutaríamos más del sexo si me muestro más desinhibido?, ¿qué opinaría de mi estatura? Porque sí, he crecido y ¡estoy orgulloso de ello! Más sin embargo, ya no puedo compartir mi felicidad con el bastardo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Él está tan lejos y no puedo alcanzarle. No puedo recordar el cosquilleo en mis manos al tocarle, apenas puedo evocar la esencia masculina de su piel y cabello azabache.

Simplemente… tengo miedo de olvidarle por completo, y por eso le busco, casi con desesperación. Sé que no le encontraré, que no está. Y duele. Duele saber que está en mi mundo, el alquímico, que está _rehaciendo su vida sin mí_, tal y como yo intento hacerlo sin él. Pero, en mi corazón, rezo para que me siga esperando. Suena egoísta, sí, pero ¿qué le puedo hacer? Roy Mustang me pertenece aunque no esté aquí. Yo le pertenezco y seré suyo siempre aunque no esté allá.

"**[…] Y lejos te busco, lejos estás y yo tengo aunque no estás  
y cómo entenderlo, cómo aceptar  
que en mi recuerdo existes y en mi memoria"**

Y siempre así será, al menos en mi recuerdo, en mi memoria.

**FIN**


End file.
